In the Love House
by Chaos C
Summary: A series of love stories in the Loud House without the incest. Rated T only for romance.
1. OTSAIL

**Hello everyone. I want to try something between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but with the whole sibling crew. But no incest. I promise. I don't own Loud House.**

Twelve year old Lana and Lola Loud were exiting their last class in sixth grade. Now normally that'd be fighting over who got to eat the last piece of Rita's cake or who made it to Lily to play with first. But today was twins had smiles on their faces.

When they made it to Vanzilla with Luna in the driver's seat, Luna and the rest of the family noticed something different about them. Neither Lola nor Lana said anything the entire trip.

When Vanzilla pulled into the driveway, Lana and Lola jumped out of the car and walked into the house. The Louds wanted to find out what has gotten into them. Lana and Lola let out a sigh for three seconds. Both Lincoln and Lucy knew what that meant.

"Guys! Lana and Lola are in love!" They both shouted. Lana and Lola turned around and yelled at their brother and sisters.

"NO WE'RE NOT! STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" The family could see the blush and the twins faces. The all grinned.

"OK guys. Time to commence Operation: OTSAIL. We knew this day would come any moment. Now it's time…" Lincoln was just about to finish when Leni interrupted him.

"Lincoln, what does OTSAIL mean?" Everyone groaned.

" **O** ur **T** win **S** isters **A** re **I** n **L** ove." Lisa explained.

"Okay guys come on." Lincoln said as he and his sisters tiptoed upstairs. Except for Lori.

"Guys. Don't you think this is a little bit cruel? It could be extremely dangerous if we invade their privacy. Especially Lola." Lori said rubbing her arms.

"If you want to put it that way." Lincoln said quietly and disappointed prompting his other sisters to become sad.

"Let's get dangerous." Lincoln said pointing in the air. The other girls cheered. Lori however, decided she wanted to keep her phone intact, and down stairs watching T.V. while texting Bobby.

When they reached the room of the twins, Lisa put a little to robot under the door and prepared a sound transfer device. We cut to the twins.

"OMG Lana did you see Mark today in math? He was eye balling you. I think you got a guy with a crush on you." Lola turned paused in her position.

"Wow that makes me want to crush my teeth just for saying that." Lola said.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Besides, in Gym class, Henry was staring at you in your ribbon dance performance. I had to snap my fingers to get him back to reality." Lana said smiling.

"Wait really? Wow I mean that much to him?" Lola and Lana screamed a bit.

"But hey you want to know something else?" Lana walked over to the door.

"What else?" Lola asked.

"I've got a crush myself." Lana stepped on something.

"A crushed robot under my foot." Lana said as sparks started flying under her foot.

 **OK guys I'll end the chapter here. I will post various stories, but one at a time. Meaning I will finish this arc before I go on to something else. Does anybody know the reference I made with the conversation with Lori and Lincoln? If so leave it in the review section. PM me if you have an idea and I will try to get it done. Take care.**


	2. Confronting our Crushes

**Hello everybody. It's time for the last chapter of my chapter marathon. This was originally going to be The Gaming House but that was too long. I need more time. Also my FOP story needs a starting point. I can't choose. Could you guys do that for me? I'd appreciate it. So for now, get used to this. I don't own the Loud House.**

Lana and Lola nodded to each other and went into the cafeteria at the start of the new week to ask out Mark and Henry respectfully. They were so nervous. Luckily, **and by that I mean conveniently** , Mark and Henry were sitting right next to each other.

"Ok. Just like Lincoln said." Lana said with very little confidence.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lola burst into Lisa's room. But to her surprise, Lisa wasn't their. So Lana went for the next best thing. Lincoln's room. Sure enough, the siblings from Leni to Lily were in there. They all were scared for their lives when Lana found them.

"Lola what should we do with them?" Lana asked with a devilish smile with her eyes closed. Lola thought about how they can make this the most excruciating pain they will ever feel. It suddenly hit her.

"Nothing." Everyone but Lana gasped at what Lola said.

"You all heard me. Nothing. Have a nice day." Lola walked away with Lana into their shared room.

"Why do I not trust that?" Lynn asked.

 **11 PM**

Everyone was asleep. Lana and Lola made their move. Because everyone was a hard sleeper, they didn't hear their doors open. Lola took care of Lynn, Luna, and Lily. Leni, Luan, and Lucy belonged to Lana.

 **11:06 PM**

Only Lisa and Lincoln remained. Lana and Lola both wanted to do something to Lincoln. Each of them had a different plan. They played a game of rock, paper, scissors with the victor being Lola. That meant Lana had to take Lisa.

 **11: 15 PM**

Lana and Lola made it back into their rooms without anybody noticing anything. They high fived each other and went to bed.

 **Saturday**

The Loud house woke to a scream from Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lily and Lincoln. Rita and Lynn Sr. ran upstairs.

"Kids what's going on?!" Lynn Sr. asked. Everybody showed them their ruined things. Leni had a closet full of ripped dresses, all of Luna's musical equipment, Luan's comedy props were gone, Lynn had every ball she owned punctured or peeled, Lucy's book of dark poems had turned into a book of animal facts, Lisa's robots now had the mindset of a second of a second grader, Lily's toys were all broken, and Lincoln's phone had break up texts from Ronnie Anne.

Lola and Lana started whistling. Lincoln sighed and took the two into his room. He sat them down on his BED.

"OK you two. Why are you guys attacking us?" Lincoln asked. Lola and Lan rolled their eyes.

"Because you mess with our private lives." Lola and Lana said.

"You know who you guys remind me of?" Lincoln asked.

"Who?" The twins were curious.

"Me. Remember when you guys want to help me with Ronnie Anne when you found out she was bullying me and told you guys that you'd only get in the way?" Lincoln made his sister's eyes widen with that question. They started crying.

"Lincoln how do we tell the guys we have crushes on we like them?" Lola asked.

"One word. Confidence. Can you guys do that?" Lincoln asked? The twins nodded and gave their brother a hug.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lana and Lola sat down next to Henry and Mark. The boys noticed the girls.

"Hey Lana/Lola. How goes it?" Mark and Henry asked. Lana and Lola blushed. Wanting to get it over with they both asked the question.

"Henry/Mark I like you. Do you like me back? And if so do you want to go out?" The girls held their breaths. Waiting for the answer.

 **And that's where I'm ending it. With this being the end of my chapter marathon, tell me what you guys think. Should I do something like this again or stick to my old formula? Like in Our New Job, I've got a goal for this story. If I can get twenty followers for this story, I will have Mark and Henry say yes. If I get ten, one of them will say yes. If neither of those goals are met, the boys will say no. Share this story with your friends to help out. The deadline is one week from today. So JAN. 29. Anyway, I'm taking a break. Review your thoughts, PM your ideas, and take care.**


End file.
